


Paint Mistakes

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: When it comes to romantic relationships Gold is good at jumping to conclusions.





	Paint Mistakes

Gold hurried into the diner’s bathroom and cursed as his shaking hands fumbled with the lock. He leant against the wash basin and struggled to drag in a breath.

_“Wow Belles! Someone got some passion last night!”_

He shuddered as Ruby’s casual words sounded in his head. When he’d walked into the diner he’d been looking forward to seeing Belle. He’d spent the weekend in New York and had missed her. They had only been dating for a few weeks, and they hadn’t told anyone yet, but he’d thought she’d been happy.

His stomach twisted. For a moment he thought he was going to vomit, but he managed to gain control of himself. Clearly Belle was not happy in their new relationship. If she had been she wouldn’t be sporting hickeys that some other man had put on her pale throat.

He snorted in disgust at his reflection. He was going grey at an alarming rate and was many years older than Belle. He’d been a fool to believe that she was interested in a romantic relationship with him. With a deep breath he straightened himself up and fixed his tie. At least with no one knowing about his short-lived relationship, he could walk out of the diner with his head held high and a mask of indifference firmly in place.

He opened the door and prepared to step out into the cold cruel world. He didn’t even get across the threshold. Belle’s firm hand on his chest pushed him back inside and she locked the door behind her.

“Belle, I erm…”

“Hush. Not a word.”

He complied with her stern tone even as he rankled at it. He watched in silent confusion as she plucked his pocket square from his jacket and dampened it under the tap. The sharp inhale he made when she bared her neck to reveal the hickeys in all their damning glory was loud in the enclosed space.

Belle made sure she had his attention as she wiped the damp fabric across the bruises, which began to smear and streak. Gold frowned, that was not what he’d been expecting at all.

“I was finger-painting with the toddler group this morning. Ruby jumped to conclusions and considering the way you ran out I take it you did too.”

She looked rather upset with him. He couldn’t blame her for that, his actions were as good as an accusation, by running away he told her in deed if not word that he thought her capable of cheating on him. It showed a lack of trust that was unforgivable.

“Hey, look at me.”

Belle’s hand brushed his hair out of his face. She was smiling gently at him.

“It’s okay. Really easy to sort out when we talk to each other.”

He chuckled drily; “You sound like Dr Hopper.”

She hummed and nodded; “Yeah, it’s a direct quote.”

Gold reached out and gently rested his hands on her waist; “I’m not very good at talking about feelings. I run away from them.”

“Good job I can run after you then isn’t it?”

The realisation hit Gold suddenly, he wasn’t alone anymore. He was in a relationship with a wonderful woman who offered him understanding and support. For a man who’d been alone for a long time it was earth shattering. He tugged Belle closer and kissed her.

Belle squeaked as Gold pulled her closer. He had been cautious with his affection so far, but that all changed as his lips crashed into hers. The diner bathroom wasn’t the location she’d imagined for their first passionate kiss, but as his hands slid around her waist she found she couldn’t care less. Her own hands moved from his face into his hair and she twisted her fingers into the long strands.

Gold groaned against Belle’s mouth as she tugged on his hair. He broke their kiss just enough to ask; “Is this alright?”

“Very, very alright.”

One off his hands moved up to the back of her neck, his fingers stroked slowly as he tilted his head in to kiss her again. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Belle shivered when the tip of his tongue stroked the inside of her top lip. She pressed closer, pulling another delicious groan from his throat.

They both froze as the rattling of the door handle intruded on their bubble of intimacy. Someone knocked on the door.

“You gonna be long in there? Some of us have gotta get to work.”

Gold cleared his throat; “One moment.”

Whoever was waiting to use the facilities huffed. Gold looked at Belle and whispered; “If we walk out together everyone will know about us.”

Belle smiled; “Sounds good to me.”

 

Leroy was jiggling from foot to foot waiting for the bathroom. He when still as the door opened and Mr Gold and Belle French stepped out together. Gold raised a questioning eyebrow, daring him to make a comment. Leroy just shrugged and said; “Might want to fix your lipstick, sister.”

He darted by them into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

Gold reached up and cupped Belle’s face. He ran his thumb over her smudged lipstick with a small smile.

“Lunch?”

“Yeah.”

They walked arm in arm into the diner, so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed the curious looks they drew.


End file.
